SHL Wiki
SHL AWARDS No SHL Cup Champion announced... The SHL is a virtual street hockey league. The award winners are in bold. *'Chairman of Four Award' Winners: Damon City Warlords (104 points) and Benton Bruisers (94 points) *'Kingship Award': Damon City Warlords (104 points) *'Majestic Trophy Nominess (League MVP)': Jamie Chung, [[Denis Durgman|'Denis Durgman']], Felix Kruder *'Phillips Trophy Nominees (Best Professionalism)': *'Goliath Ironwall Trophy Nominees (Best Goalie)': [[Buck Kampra|'Buck Kampra']] (30-8-2), Dixon Teach (26-11-3), Thom Timothy (27-9-4) *'Katana Trophy Nominees (Best Rookie)': [[Felix Kruder|'Felix Kruder']], Shay Draxon, Anton Rakshev *'Soundwave Trophy (Story of the Year)': David Eir, Klaus Komos, [[Dixon Teach|'Dixon Teach']] *'Red Stick Trophy Winner (Most Points)': Nick Phillips (108 points) *'Iron Fist Trophy Nominees (Best Defenseman)': [[Denis Durgman|'Denis Durgman']], Morgan Kerchuk, Thomas Bronec *'Iron Puck Trophy Winner (Most Goals)': Anton Vadilev (50 goals) *'Top Hat Trophy Winner (Most Hat Tricks)': Anton Vadilev (7 hat tricks) *'Bardo Trophy Winner (Most Assists)': Denis Durgman (88 assists) *'Corona Trophy Nominees' (Best Two-Way Player): *'Greene Trophy Nominees (Player of the Year)': *'Captain Victory Trophy Nominees (Most Honorable Captain)': [[Andy Martin|'Andy Martin']], Anton Steele, Lucius Kane *'Canadian Leaf MVP Trophy Winner (Playoff MVP)': *'Royal Jersey MLP Trophy Winner (Playoff Highest Scoring)': *'Veiled Heart MOP Trophy Winner (Playoff Player of the Year)': *'SHL Cup Champion': ?? Leaders These are the leaders for the 2017-2018 Season. (Updated every set, or 10 games) 'Playoffs' '2016-2017 Season' These are the leaders for the 2016-2017 Season. (Updated every set, or 10 games) Playoffs These are the leaders for the 2016-2017 Season. (Updated every set, or 10 games) 'Previous Season' These are the leaders for the 2015-2016 Season. 2015-2016 Playoffs These are the leaders for the playoffs. News *'Nikelov scores winner as Benton Bruisers win SHL Cup' Benton claims first ever title in stellar 2-1 OT victory over the Warlords *'Benson: "I just can't. I can't put this into words."' Defender recalls words from 2013 where he would get back to where he "should've been" *'Vince Benson wins Canadian Leaf Most Valuable Player' Defender broke several records, first player in history to not receive a minus *'Anton Steele wins Royal Jersey Most Legendary Player' Warlords captain recorded 14 goals and 18 assists for 32 points in the postseason *'Thom Timothy wins Veiled Heart Most Outstanding Player' Goaltender recorded five shutouts, 1.32 GAA, despite damaged defense throughout playoffs *'Nikelov: "The goal was for my dad"' Forward returned to game 5 after missing previous three games to see father, scores winner in overtime *'Damon City Woe-lords' Inability to score power-play goals, shorthanded slumps, lack of offensive capability ruined Warlords hopes *'2017-2018 Benton Bruisers achievement' Team is the first in league history to not allow a power play goal in the final *'Poised Trade Targets' Samuel Sepanti and Clint Barrie likely trade candidates come this summer 'Quote of the Week' "No one should count us out. Our defense has been polished, and I am confident our team has what it takes. We can do this, we know we can. We are for real this year. Our goal, to hear the Benton Bruisers as SHL Cup champions!" - Mikael Jia That goal felt like a dagger, making a deep wound. - Anton Vadilev Sloppy play all around. Benton had the better of us tonight. - Petr Kolchev If we turn their power play against them, we win this series. - Vince Benson Today's Games Here are today's games! For more, see the 2017-2018 Season! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse